Please Dad, No More Weird Beach Scenes
by chocolatemooses
Summary: “Dad, this is just bad storytelling" Spoilers for 3.11 Posted on the Sylar Elle Livejournal community for the fix it challenge. Sylar/Elle. Baby!Noah


Title: Please Dad, No More Weird Beach Scenes

Author: chocolate_mooses

Characters/Pairings: Sylar/Elle, Noah

Rating: G (super cute G)

Summary: _"Dad, this is just bad storytelling"_

Author's Note: So the "fix it" challenge was made and I was drawn to its siren call. Seriously almost every Sylar/Elle scene in the last episode just bugged the carp out of me. But the last one was the clincher. Grrrrr. Okay, not going to rant. ANYWAY, I had to write this just to further develop the level of serious denial 3.11 has me going into. I am not quite sure yet if I will continued "Sylar Story Hour" (Patent Pending, btw) but I just had to do something to combat that crappy ending. Please read and comment and write some more "fix it" fanfiction, I need it.

"'You're hurting me,' she whispered, her voice a small plea full of fear. But he didn't pull away, didn't ease her pain. His resolve was firm and not a single emotion ran across my face. 'I know.' She quivered at his harsh words and tears began to fill her eyes as he lifted his finger and—"

"WHAT?!?!" A small boy swiftly pulled himself out from under his Tonka bed sheets, disbelief and annoyance coloring his fair complexion. He turned to his father who sat cross legged on the edge of his bed. The older man looked smugly at his son, the triumph written clearly across his face. The boy wasn't as amused as his father. He planted his feet in front of his dad and petulantly crossed his arms over his chest. "Dad, this is just bad storytelling."

Gabriel smiled and put his hands up in a defensive position. "What's the problem Noah? I thought you were sick and tired of my, what was it? 'Girly love stories.'"

"Daaad," seven-year-old Noah whined, "that isn't what I meant. This is just so unrealistic. Why would you ever hurt mommy?"

For a moment a shadow passed across Gabriel face, a dark shadow of worry and doubt that he quickly pushed aside. "I wouldn't."

Noah continued on without even pausing for a breath. "I mean, you love mommy and mommy loves you."

"I know Noah, I was—"

"Plus, why would you suddenly kill her when just a few hours ago you saved mommy's life from the evil Company man."

"Noah, I—"

"Plus, mommy would totally kick your butt if you tried anything like that."

"Noah what did we say about bad words—"

"Aaaand, if mommy died then I would have never been born and I'm still here." He jutted out his stomach and wiggled a bit while he patted his belly. "See."

Gabriel's hands shot out and he caught the boy by the waist, pulling him into his arms and mercilessly tickling the precocious little boy. Noah screamed and giggled with delight, desperately trying to wiggle out of his dad's grip. When he finally settled down, Gabriel returned his boy to his place under the covers and resumed his explanation. "I know Noah, I would never hurt your mommy. I was just trying to prove a point."

"Which would be?" Noah asked half with curiosity, half with scorn.

Gabriel leaned in closer to his son. "Never interrupt your old man when he is telling a story."

Noah giggled and laughed. "Well, jeez Dad. How can you expect me not to when you spend ten minutes describing how pretty mommy is? I know she has blond hair, Dad."

Gabriel pulled away and returned to his spot on the foot of the bed, laughing and shaking his head. "Where did you get such an attitude?" He paused. "Must be from your mom."

"She says I get it from you."

Gabriel shook his head in defeat and Noah thought he heard him mutter something that sounded like "Figures".

"Could you finish the story now, Dad? No more pretend stuff, for real this time."

He looked at his son, so small, so trusting. He decided years ago to never hide anything from his boy, never. He had seen what lies and secrets had done to the Bennett family, it tore them apart and broke them until they couldn't look at each other without thinking of all the betrayal and hurt, until finally they just had to get away. He was determined not to let that happen to his family, he was determined to learn from the Bennett's mistakes. He would tell his son the whole truth, simply because he deserved to know everything. Be it good or be it bad; it needed to be the truth. He owed Noah that much.

"Okay, here's what really happened."

"No more weird beach scenes?" Noah asked tentatively.

Gabriel smiled. "No more weird beach scenes."


End file.
